Picture Perfect
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: “Well,” Lizzie bit her lip, “She does kind of have a point. When you are getting along with each other, you sometimes look at him with this pretty smile. I don’t think you’ve ever even looked at Sam and Max that way.”
1. Chapter 1

**Picture Perfect**

**A DASEY Two-Shot.**

**Summary: Casey wants her driver's license picture to look perfect. When her sisters tell her that her prettiest smile is when she is smiling at Derek, how will she react? Can she talk Derek in being there when she gets her picture taken? And what will Derek think of all this?**

**A/N: Okay, I promise this story is better than how the summary makes it sound. Please read and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Casey McDonald sat in front of her vanity mirior practicing her smiles. Yes, she was actually practicing various smiles into her mirror.

"Case, time for din…" Derek paused when she saw what she was doing, "Uh, Space Case, what the heck are you doing?"

"Practicing smiling."

"Okay, wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any stranger…"

"Derek, if you _must _know," Casey rolled her eyes as she sighed and turned to face him, "I'm getting my drivers license today and I want my picture to look perfect."

"And you think practicing smiling is going to help? Case, face it, nothing – not even the best plastic surgeons could fix you…"

"Derek, please," Casey held up her hand in exasperation, "Not now, okay? You just don't understand. When I get my license in the mail, so many people are going to want to see it. I can't show them a bad picture of myself, can I?"

"Whatever. Nora told me to tell you that it's time for dinner."

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, whatever," Derek held up his hands in surrender, "You're freaking me out way too much anyways."

"Whatever, Derek," Casey rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her mirror. Derek just didn't understand. How could he though? He looked great all the time without even trying…wait, did she just say he looked great…all the time? Casey shook her head. Maybe Derek was right, maybe she was a Space Case. She smiled once more into the mirror.

"Casey?"

"Derek, go away!" Casey shouted, then, upon seeing Marti's reflection in the mirror, she softened, "Aw, Marti, I'm sorry. I thought you were Derek."

"Nora told me to tell you to come downstairs and eat. What are you doing anyways?"

"Practicing my smiles," Casey sighed, realizing how stupid it actually sounded.

"Why?"

"Because," Casey sighed, "I want to have a perfect smile in my drivers' license picture."

"Oh, I can help you with that!" Marti giggled.

"How?" Casey asked, skeptically.

"Just use the smile you use when you and Derek are together."

"Marti," Casey spoke calmly, "I don't smile when I'm with Derek."

"Sure ya do!" Marti giggled again, "When you two are actually getting along and actually talking nice to each other, you smile pretty at him. I think you should use that smile!"

"Marti, you must be mistaken…"

"Just trying to help," Marti shrugged and skipped out of Casey's room, "But if I were you, I'd use the Derek-smile."

"Marti!" Casey called, "I don't have a Derek-smile," but Marti was already downstairs.

Casey rolled her eyes and turned back to her mirror. She didn't have a Derek-smile…did she? No, of course she didn't that would be impossible. Casey shook her head and headed downstairs for dinner. Throughout dinner, Casey avoided talking to Derek and looking at Derek as much as possible. She didn't know why she was avoiding him more so than usual but for some reason, whenever his eyes fell upon her, she felt suddenly embarrassed. After eating, Casey grabbed Lizzie by the arm and drug her up to her bedroom.

"Casey, what is going on?" Lizzie demanded as her sister slammed her door shut.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh…okay?"  
"Look, Lizzie, I was practicing my smiles for my drivers' license…"

"Wait," Lizzie held up her hand, "YOU were actually PRACTICING your smiles?"

"Well…it wasn't as retarded when I first thought of it. Anyways, that's beside the point. Marti came into my room and told me to use my smile I have when Derek and I are talking and getting along. But that's impossible, right? I mean I do not have a Derek-smile. That's just stupid!"

"Well," Lizzie bit her lip, "She does kind of have a point. When you are getting along with each other, you sometimes look at him with this pretty smile. I don't think you've ever even looked at Sam and Max that way."

"Lizzie, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever…"

"Is it?" Lizzie asked, "Is it?"

Casey bit her lip and glanced toward her mirror. Maybe Lizzie and Marti were right. Maybe she did have a Derek-smile.

"No, I guess not," Casey shrugged sheepishly, "So what do I do?"

"Talk to him, ask him to take you to get your license."

"He'd never take me."

"Just ask him, Case," Lizzie sighed, standing up from her sister's bed, "I've got homework. I hope you two work whatever freaky teenage thing you're going through out."

"Thanks, Liz," Casey smiled at her sister as she walked out of her room. Okay, so she did have a Derek-smile. Now, there was just one thing to do – talk to Derek. Casey sighed and made her way to his bedroom and knocked on his door.

"Yes?" Derek asked, opening the door.

"Can we talk?" Casey asked, biting her lip.

"Uh…sure?" Derek opened the door wider and Casey slipped in under his arm that he had propped against it, "So, what's up?" Derek asked, as she sat down on his bed, "Not gonna get all spacey on me again, are you?"

"No…but that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. You know when I was practicing my smiles?"  
"Yeah, how could I forget that strange, bizarre moment of my life?" Casey sent him a sideways glance.

"It didn't seem stupid when I came up with it!" she defended, "But anyways, Marti came into my room and told me she could give me some advice on my smiles. She…she told me to use the smile I use around you."

"What?" Derek looked at her as if she had just sprouted another head.

"She said that when we are…when we are getting along…that I have a certain smile that I use around you – a pretty smile. But that…that's just ridiculous, right? I mean why would I have a certain smile for you? Especially a pretty one! I mean that's just ridiculous, right?"

"Uh-huh?" Derek nodded, still looking at her as if she had another head growing from her neck.

"But then I talked to Lizzie and asked her and Lizzie said that I do smile differently when I'm around you and…and she said to ask you if you would take me to get my license so I'll have a good smile for my picture…"

"So you want me to drive you to the DPS tomorrow, right?"

"Well…you don't have to or anything I mean I'd understand if you didn't want to and I'm okay with that, really. It's not like I'm going to force you to take me or anything…"

"Will it make you shut up?"

"…besides, I know I probably have freaked you out way too much tonight and…and what did you just say?"

"I asked if taking you tomorrow will get you to finally shut up," Derek replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against his wall, "So? Will it?"

"You'll take me?" Casey half gasped-half shouted.

"Sure, why not?" Derek asked.

"Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Casey ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"No hugging policy, remember?" Derek held up his hands in surrender once again and wiggled away from her grasp.

"Right, sorry," Casey smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, though."

"No problem," Derek rolled his eyes, "Now please leave!"

Casey smiled at him and hurriedly left his room, shutting the door behind her. On the other side of the door, Derek crossed his arms and leaned against the wall again, smiling – no, not smirking, but smiling. Yes, that's right, _the_ Derek Venturi actually smiled. Of course, he'd never admit to it.

* * *

**A/N: OK so that was Ch. 1. Ch. 2 will be up shortly. Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Picture Perfect**

**A DASEY Two-Shot…Maybe Three-Shot…Hmmm? **

**A/N: Aww, thanks so much you guys for the great reviews. Hearing your positive feedback literally makes my day. I hope to get more feedback for chapter 2. So here it is, hope you enjoy, and please review to tell me what you thought. Enjoy!!! **

* * *

** Chapter Two**

"Casey, come on!" Derek shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "If you don't hurry up I'll miss the hockey game!"

"I'm coming!" Casey shouted back from her bedroom. She checked her hair in the mirror once more before heading downstairs.

"I still can not believe that you agreed to take her to get her license, Derek," Nora Venturi skeptically smiled at her stepson.

"Oh, well she wanted me to take her – something about smiles. I don't know. Besides, I didn't have anything else better to do and there are always some cute girls that need to be checked out at the DPS so…"

"I'm ready!" Casey smiled at her mom and Derek, "So? What do you think?" Casey turned around, modeling her outfit of choice.

"Casey, the picture only shows you from the neck up," Nora smiled tenderly at her daughter.

"I know but still, I want to look great for this picture, Mom. Alright, ready to go?" she turned to Derek who merely rolled his eyes.

"I've been ready for about an hour. What the heck took you so long anyways?"

"I was doing my hair and my make-up," Casey smiled as if she had just answered the easiest question in the world, "So let's go."

"Don't kill each other," Nora called as Casey and Derek walked out the front door.

"So, what do you think?" Casey asked after about five minutes of driving in silence.

"What do I think about what?" Derek asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Nothing," Casey's eyes dropped to her lap as she began to twist her ring around her finger.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, still not removing his eyes from the road.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Casey asked, defensively.

"Well, for starters you always twist that stupid ring around your finger when you're upset about something," Derek shrugged.

"Alright, fine. It's just that I'm nervous okay? You see, I never really take good pictures. In all the pictures of me, my eyes are closed or I look knocked or something. I just want this picture – the one picture that everyone will be seeing – to look perfect."

"Whatever," Derek said, emotionless.

Casey rolled her eyes and continued to twist her ring around her finger. As they pulled into the DPS parking lot, Casey's twisting began to speed up and her finger was beginning to turn red. Derek pulled into a parking spot.

"Case," Derek looked over at her for the first time since they got in the car, "If it's any help, I don't think you look as god-awful as you usually do," and for a split-second, he smiled at her. However, as quickly as it had appeared, it faded into his infamous smirk as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Thanks, Derek," Casey smiled sincerely at him.

"Whatever," Derek shrugged, "Come on, I have a hockey game on at noon and I can NOT miss it."

Casey clutched her paperwork to her chest every once in awhile flipping through the insurance papers, the permit papers, the driver's school papers, and her citizen papers.

"Do you think I have everything?" Casey asked nervously.

"Case, you have everything but your birth certificate. I think you're good."

"NEXT!" The obese woman at the counter barked and Casey took a shy step forward.

"Hi," she smiled, trying to sound cheery, "I'm Casey Marie McDonald and I am here for my driver's license."

"Papers!" the woman shouted, shoving her hand out at Casey.

"Here's my insurance paper work and I also have my permit papers and…" the lady ignored her as she began to type something into the computer system, "Behind the yellow line," she barked and Casey turned to see a yellow taped line in front of a blue backdrop. Casey placed her feet on the line and stared at Derek who had taken his position beside the camera.

"Smile Case!" he grinned at her as she smiled at him.

"Alright. You're license will be mailed to you within three to four weeks. Here is your temp license."

"Alright, is that it?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," the lady rolled her eyes and shoed them away with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks, Derek," Casey smiled up at him as they walked toward The Prince.

"Like I said, I had nothing else better to do."

"Uh-huh," Casey grinned at him, knowingly, "Sure ya didn't."

"I didn't. If I did, why would I be here with you, huh?"

"Because," Casey shrugged.

"Because isn't an answer," Derek cocked an eyebrow at her, teasingly.

"Because deep down, Derek Venturi, you care."

"Pssh, yeah right."

"You do," Casey smiled.

"Casey, shut it," Derek growled.

"Whatever, you care and you know it," Casey smiled as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Whatever," Derek rolled his eyes. They drove in silence until Derek pulled into the garage. Casey was just about to open the passenger door when Derek stopped her, "Hey, Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about that picture."

"Okay?" Casey quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean it," Derek looked over at her, "You looked fine."

"Thanks, Derek," Casey smiled sweetly at her stepbrother.

"Hey, don't go getting all emotional on me, got it?"

"I told you you cared," Casey grinned as she hurried inside to show her temp license to her mother.

Three and a half weeks later, Derek went out to get the mail. He smiled when he saw the envelope with Casey's name in the sending address.

"Case!" he called before he had even shut the front door behind him, "CASE!"

"What is it?" Casey asked as she hurried down the stairs.

"You'll never guess what I have."

"Dandruff?" Casey asked as Derek's hand immediately went to his hair.

"I do NOT have dandruff," Derek shot her an evil look as he lifted the envelope out of her reach, "But I DO have something that came in the mail. I believe it was addressed to a Ms. Casey M. McDonald. Hmm…I think I might just open it!" Derek hopped up on top of his recliner out of Casey's reach.

"Der-ek!" Casey shouted, "Give it to me!"

"Magic words?"

"Derek, _please_ give it to me."

"Fine," Derek tossed it to her, "It's your license by the way."

"Oh my God!" Casey shouted as she dug her nails into the sealed flap, "It is!"

"So, are you going to show me how you're picture turned out or not?"

"Fine," Casey showed him her license, "What do you think?"

"Picture perfect," Derek grinned as he handed it back to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look…you look…pretty," Derek said, his eyes immediately falling to the floor in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Derek," Casey smiled sweetly as she stood up on her tiptoes and gently brushed his cheek with her lips, "For everything," she added before running upstairs to show her license to Lizzie and Edwin.

Derek stood in the living room unable to move. His hand immediately went to his cheek – the one she had kissed. He smiled, once again, truly smiled as he shouted, "You're welcome, Space Case."

Casey leaned against the hallway wall as she heard the TV click on. She blushed as she touched her lips with her fingertips, unable to believe what she had just done.

* * *

**A/N: So, I don't like the ending. I might add another chapter, what do you think? Let me know if you liked it and if you want me to make a third chapter by adding a review. Reviews brighten my day!!!!**


End file.
